jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Black Panther is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to Wakanda and oversee T'Challa's coronation into becoming a king. But when his kingdom is threatened, T'Challa must become the Black Panther and join forces with the Justice Guardians to face this new threat. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Zecora will guest star in this. * Jeffrey creates Keyblade Armor for Jaden in this and will make it with Vibranium. *Doctor Strange will be absent of this Adventure. *The storyline continues in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ant-Man & The Wasp. Scenes Manhunt for Klaw *(T'Challa, Okoye, Nakia and the Justice Guardians enter the casino) *Meowth: Just as sleazy as i imagined. *Alexis: Please tell me I can wait outside... You know I hate gambling... *Jeffrey: ...Maybe you should wait at the car with Xion and the cubs. *Tammy: What?! No way!! I'm not staying outside away from the rest of my family! *Xion: Me either, Tam. But they won't just let some kids in here. *Aqua: Then just close to us and don't wander off. Jaden's Keyblade Armor *(A huge hunk of Vibranium is brought to Jeffrey) *T'Challa: As you requested, here is the amount of Vibranium you requested, my friend. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I owe you one, T'Challa. *T'Challa: Tell me. What do you plan to do with it? *(For a moment, Jeffrey looks around to see if Jaden is nearby) *Jeffrey: Well, i plan on making Keyblade Armor for Jaden. But i don't want him to know yet. It's a surprise. *T'Challa: *smiles a bit* I see. A wise decision. And your secret shall be kept as such. *Jeffrey: Thanks. Because when the times comes to face Xehanort or someone just as dangerous as him, Jaden's gonna need more than just his Duel Monsters and Keyblade. And as his Keyblade Master, my wife Aqua wants to help take his Keyblade training to the next level. *T'Challa: Jaden is very fortunate to have wonderful mentors and siblings to train him for battle. *Jeffrey: He's done a lot for us. This will be one of the ways to thank him and to show my brotherly love for him. *T'Challa: If he comes by, I will lead him away. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. I'd better get started. *heads to the lab* *Xion: *pops out behind her dad* Hi, daddy!!! *Jeffrey: *yelps in surprise, then sighs in relief* You're getting good at that, Xion. I'll give you that. *smiles* What's up, sweetie? *Xion: *giggles* I was gonna ask you that actually. *Jeffrey: Well, i guess it's only fair to tell you. I'm using this Vibranium to make Keyblade Armor for Jaden. *Xion: *gasps happily* About time!!! *Jeffrey: I don't want him to know yet though. *Xion: *smiles* It's a surprise? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Xion: Does mommy know about this? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I was sure she would tell you though. *Xion: *giggles* Well now I do! And I wanna help! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure, Xion. *Hiccup: So......you sure you want to keep this as a Surprise? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Aqua and i want to help get his Keyblade training to the next level. *Peridot: *smiles with pride* In that case, you're gonna need our help making sure Jaden's Vibranium Keyblade Armor is powerful enough to suit his skills. *Snotlout: If Jaden gets the Vibra ni-Vibre, or what that stuff calls, How come hiccup doesn't get one of his own? *Xion: Uncle Hiccup hasn't had as much training as Uncle Jaden yet. No offense, Uncle Hiccup. *Hiccup: I know. *Jeffrey: I could always make one for you too, Hiccup. *Hiccup: Yeah. But if it's all the same to you, i say we focus on making Jaden's Keyblade Armor before i decide on that. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Fair enough. *Xion: *smiles* We'll make one for you after more training, Uncle Hiccup. *Hiccup: ok, sounds promising. *Peridot: Now than, did anyone get Jaden's measurements for this? *Jeffrey: Aqua did. She gave them to me. *Xion: I hope Uncle Jaden wasn't suspicious about it. *Jeffrey: Nah. *Xion: *sighs in relief* *Jeffrey: She even gave me blueprint ideas for the armor. *Peridot: Let's see! *(Jeffrey shows the blueprints to them) *Xion: *whistles* Not bad! No doubt Mommy was planning this. *Pearl: Not Bad. *Peridot: Cool color choices too! *Xion: *smiles* Shall we get started? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Marvel Films Category:Superhero films